1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to data processing devices that process data received through a network, and data processing methods and computer readable storage media storing instructions for data processing.
2. Related Art
A known method is used for transmitting and receiving various data to and from a plurality of devices. When video data is transmitted and received between devices, a transmitter is provided to sequentially encode, packetize, and transmit video data acquired from a photographic unit to a receiver. A transmitter is a device on the video data transmission side. Further, a receiver is a device on the video data reception side. The receiver receives a data packet through a network and outputs encoded data contained in the received data packet to a decoding unit.